


Earning That Award

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Dean, M/M, destiel au, human cas, single parent!dean, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and his daughter each get the same award, for very different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning That Award

Inspired by:

Dean _just barely_ manages not to crack up in his daughter’s face when she shows him the award she got at kindergarten that day. She’s so _proud_ , her eyes shining with a light that he hasn’t seen since her mom left the picture last year. So he’s _ecstatic_ for her, and he makes a huge deal about it. They go out for ice cream and she shows her award to the lady behind the counter and it’s adorable and sweet and she’s so innocent, but Dean is still a 12-year-old boy inside a 32-year-old body and he snickers just a little every time he reads the damn thing.

….And then later that week he goes in for a conference with her teacher, Mr. Novak, who turns out to be _unfairly hot_. And somehow Dean ends the night in the backseat of his car with the hot teacher, earning his own damn award.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/143499145472/dean-just-barely-manages-not-to-crack-up-in-his).


End file.
